


Newt Scamander: Teacher Extraordinaire

by SardonicAngelofFallen



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teachers, And Queenie helps while dating him, Aurors are cops, Child Abuse, Crendence is small, F/M, Jacob still owns a bakery, M/M, Mr. Graves is the police chief, Newt has Aspergers, Newt is a teacher, Slow Burn, Update when can, WIP, poor Credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SardonicAngelofFallen/pseuds/SardonicAngelofFallen
Summary: Newt was the school's favorite teacher.Not because he taught exciting courses, he teaches first graders, so it's hard to do, or brings snacks, though they are really divine, or even that he has a funny accent.It's because every day Newt brings an animal in. The little one's favorite time was when he goes to his back office and comes out with one animal or another since Newt also runs an animal rescue.And Newt has a new student; Crendence Barebones





	1. Meeting Mr. Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this will be another update-as-I-get-ideas fic but I hope you like it! I kinda got the idea from a ViktUuri fanfic but I am not basing it off it or anything. Enjoy!

Newt was the school's favorite teacher.

Not because he taught exciting courses, he teaches first graders, so it's hard to do, or brings snacks, though they are really divine, or even that he has a funny accent.

It's because every day Newt brings an animal in. The little one's favorite time was when he goes to his back office and comes out with one animal or another since Newt also runs an animal rescue.

Some days it was this rare type of green satanic leaf-tailed gecko called Pickett, or a black hedgehog with a pink face called Niffler that delighted in shiny pennies. Some of their favorite days were when Newt brought Fred, a tawny eagle rescued from traffickers in Seattle and now could not be released because he could no longer fly.

The whole school knew of all of Newt's creatures, and there were days the young man would bring specific ones to show biology classes. After a few years, the private school Ilvermorny got a reputation for their interactive classes with animals that helped even the shyest of students.

One such student was Credence Graves, a little five-year-old that came in halfway into November, dressed more formally than any other student and often the last to be picked up. Newt always did his best to help the little boy, who beamed so happily when introduced to any animal, and the animals reacted just as happily. The boy often didn't get picked up till five or so, and even then it was a blonde woman who was Mr. Grave's assistant. She seemed pleasant enough to Newt, but he worried about the little boy not getting enough attention at home. Credence was at the school before Newt, sitting by the door and telling him Mr. Graves had to drop him off early and begging Newt to not be mad and kick him out of the class. Every morning the teacher spent a good twenty minutes calming him down, wondering about the poor boy's home life.

It took about two weeks, and his brother's permission as headmaster, to tell Queenie that no, Credence wasn't going home with an assistant and if Mr. Graves wanted his son he would need to get Credence himself so they might discuss things themselves. The blonde, of course, left, claiming it might be awhile.

"I think he decided I'm not worth the trouble," Credence murmurs sadly, hugging Dougal, who licks his little hands, "I don't mind Queenie Mr. Scamander, she makes healthy dinners and even tucks me in."

Newt sighs softly, holding Credence in his lap with the shaggy dog, "Credence that should be your father doing it. Why doesn't Mr. Graves?"

The little boy shrugs, "he has a very busy job, very important. He's not my father, though, he took me from Ma-I mean Mary Lou."

"Well, when do you ever see him Credence?" Newt frowns to the news, wondering if the child had been kidnapped by this Mr. Graves. To the young teacher, it would explain why he nor anyone else saw him.

"In da morning, and sometimes the weekends," Credence looks at him, "Mr. Graves is really good, though."

"Well, who takes care of you when he's not there?" Newt forces a little smile of comfort.

"Ms. Queenie after school since she picks me up after work. The weekends have babysitters, or her sister Tina, she's the one who told Mr. Graves about me," Credence brightens to mentioning Tina, "she can't cook but she brings me pastries from her favorite bakery, and I don't have to eat soup."

Newt is about to ask another question when Dougal sits up, staring at the door when there's a knock, and it opens. Newt almost doesn't feel Credence come off his lap as he examines the handsome man at the door.

"Mr. Graves!" The little boy shouts, hugging his leg, "you came for me?"

The dark haired gentleman in a suit nods, picking the little boy up, "of course Credence, you're my lil angel. Did you have fun with..what is that?"

Newt quickly gets up, picking Dougal up so the dog can run and disappear, "Dougal, a Lhasa Apso. He was today's helper," Newt replied defensively to the tone Mr. Graves took, "I'm Mr. Scamander, Credence's teacher. Might I have a word with you in my office? Credence can play with Dougal one last time while we talk."

"Is that thing safe?" Mr. Graves looks at the small, grayish dog with a half glare.

"Perfectly. All my animals I bring in are plenty safe for the children. Dougal is a trained therapy dog as well, he does great without supervision," Newt half glares to the older man.

Credence gives a pleading look to Mr. Graves, who relents in putting Credence down then walking to the office. Newt smiles at Credence, ruffling his hair then putting Dougal down before following the faintly shorter man, shutting the door to his room behind him, though the window in the door gives a view to the play area.

"I have concerns about Credence's home life. He comes earlier than even me to the school and doesn't get picked up till half past five Mr. Graves," Newt avoids eye contact, keeping his voice straight while talking to the man. He had to, knowing that he was the voice of his children, so Newt had to go through talking with parents about his concerns, even if he was terrible at speaking with adults in general.

"I have a busy work schedule, and it means I cannot pick him up early, Queenie has offered to do it herself, so I don't need to worry about Credence. Are those your only concerns?" Mr. Graves raises an eyebrow.

Newt gulps but nods, "from what I hear from Credence he rarely sees you. He doesn't see you before bed, and his weekends are occupied with caretakers rather than his father, what job keeps you from your son so often?"

"I'm the police commissioner for the city Mr. Scamander, it keeps me quite busy, even on weekends. Though Credence isn't my son, he is..my ward. A few months ago he was found during a raid with twelve other children," Mr. Graves admits.

"If you're so busy, why did you take him in Mr. Graves? He's a sensitive child and needs a parental figure he can count on," Newt does meet eye contact now, concerned why he would even take him in.

"Because the 'mother' of the facility is still missing. All the children are in police homes of those registered as foster homes. Credence knew me from before, I met him several times at his former home while he was forced to give out fliers. The boy trusted me, and he could have gone to someone he didn't know at all, or myself," Mr. Graves sets an intense look at Newt, "I love him like my own though and am trying my best. I did not come in here to be judged, though."

Newt runs fingers through his hair, "during the weekend is the babysitter always the same? Credence does need consistency."

Mr. Graves shakes his head, "no. Credence has yet to warm up to one, and most ignore him, so I don't bring them back again. Queenie's sister Tina has been helping since she knew Credence before as well, but she works night shifts for the force usually and struggles to be up during days to take care of Credence."

Newt nods and thinks before smiling with a solution, "during the week and weekends. Credence can stay with me. He's my favorite student, and all my animals love him, especially Niffler. I wouldn't mind, and the school has run a criminal record check on me if that is your concern."

Mr. Graves stares at him, thinking about it before finally nodding, "of course. And your fee?"

Newt laughs and shook his head, "nothing. Like I said, Credence is my favorite student. I can only hope to open him up," Newt scribbles his address down, "this is where you can pick him up tomorrow. My number is there too."

Mr. Graves stands up, "I will see you tomorrow then," the tall man leaves, and Newt releases a breath when him and Credence exit.

_ I hope I didn't make a mistake. _

_ _


	2. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on my life!

Hi everyone! 

I’m sorry I haven’t touched anything in years. I’ve had very trying years due to a manipulative *cough* abusive *cough* mother. I begin college this Friday! With this change I’m going to have time and a lack of a very negative human in my life. 

September first I begin edits on ALL chapters. I will add an update on the day I will be taking this version down and repost in chunks of chapters. This story when I began had a lack of plot and a lot of bullshitting. I’m surprised people like it. 

These edits will have changes in the stories, shortening and combining chapters and getting my act together with a story outline with an end plan. 

I will be working on 3 stories so update schedule will be figured out once I finish planning to the end. 

Updates are likely to be not frequent between 3 stories, school and the fact my asshole family spent my RESP and thereby I must work a main job plus many at home ones. 

I’ve grown over the years as an author and in hopes I have some fans to new developments my artist friends suggested a funding platform for my writing. I’m looking into this and am open to suggestions!

To be clear; THE POSTING OF MY STORIES FOR FREE WILL NOT CHANGE. Instead, I am looking into doing this with incentives of early chapter release, votes into my story line, influencing one shots or custom per month ones, and other stuff I haven’t figured out yet! 

Honestly, I haven’t figured much out because I was kicked out of my house by mother and have no access to a computer, this is all from my phone. 

I get access once I’m in my dorms and will be posting more updates. I will be creating an ‘Updates’ story as well so readers can have an idea of what’s going on and not be blind. 

Have a wonderful night guys!


End file.
